dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, originally known in Japan as Dragon Ball Z: Ginga Giri-Giri!! Butchigiri no Sugoi Yatsu (ドラゴンボールZ 銀河ギリギリ!!ぶっちぎりの凄い奴; lit. "Dragon Ball Z: Galaxy at the Brink!! The Super Incredible Guy"), is the ninth Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 10th, 1993 between episodes 196 and 197. The English version was dubbed by FUNimation Entertainment in 2004. It was digitally remastered and re-released on February 10, 2009. Bridge Entertainment's title is Super Guy in the Galaxy. It was the last movie for voice actor of Master Roshi (Kōhei Miyauchi), who died two years later. Summary "Many years have passed since Bojack was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Kais as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bojack free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire Universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Earth's top fighters." Bojack is the main villain in this movie. As stated above, his goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to North Kai, he was sealed by all four Kais in a star, but when Goku teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Cell to North Kai's planet, killing him and Goku at the same time, the seal broke, allowing Bojack to be freed. Having another World Martial Arts Tournament funded by X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Mr. Satan invites everyone on Earth to a competition on a remote island. The Z Fighters all go except Vegeta, and Goku (who is still dead with North Kai) wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. After the elimination rounds, the winners, Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin (Yamcha fell in the water while he was resting, Tien Shinhan lost to Trunks, and Piccolo gives up the match with Krillin) and an ordinary fighter reach the final where Mr. Satan's students are dressed as aliens (or so it seems) and are to serve as foes for the warriors. However, Bojack and his four men have changed things in secret. The first was Zangya fighting Krillin (which she easily won because he was hypnotized by her beauty), the second was Kogu and Trunks (Kogu later transformed), the third was Gohan against Bujin, the fourth was Bido killing Sumo wrestler Doskoi by strangling him with just one arm. To this, the audience screamed in horror, and Tien and Yamcha decided to investigate. Mr. Satan tried whatever he could to avoid getting involved, believing them to be more powerful than Cell. Kogu managed to get the upper hand on Trunks, Kogu tried to kill Trunks with his Devilish Blade, but Trunks turned into an Ascended Super Saiyan to block his sword attack and it was broken afterward, Trunks kills him (by forcing his fist through his gut), as Trunks wondered what was happening, he was attacked from behind by Bojack, knocking him out. Vegeta senses a powerful energy level and decided to fly to where his son is (bringing his son's sword along with him). Gohan senses a strong power level and flew to the arena where the unconscious Krillin and Trunks lay, Yamcha, and Tien tried to help take down Bojack's gang but they are easily taken down by a few hits. Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan and tried to fight them, but was unsuccessful and was about to be killed by Bojack's Full Power Energy Ball until Piccolo uses his Special Beam Cannon to deflect it. Piccolo tried to fight Bojack, but was overwhelmed by his might. Gohan rushes to save him, but before Bojack could finish Piccolo, Trunks intervenes by shooting lots of ki blasts, Bojack protected himself with the Psycho Barrier, Trunks decided to charge at him head-on, but was intercepted by Bujin's psychic threads, which drains him of his energy, causing him to revert to his base form as Bido took this oppertunity to throw a sharpened metal piece at Trunks, Vegeta saves him (by throwing Future Trunks' sword in the way of the sharpened projectile). Trunks swiftly caught his sword, and sheath and equipped himself. With only Gohan, Vegeta, and Trunks left fighting Bojack and his gang, Vegeta and Bojack were shooting Ki Blasts at each other only to outmatch Vegeta. Trunks rushes to save him, but was intercepted by Zangya and Bujin. Vegeta was later taken down by Bojack when he transformed while Trunks was getting beaten by Zangya (thanks to Bujin's psychic threads to hold him in place) then was later knocked out by Bojack's Galactic Blow to his chest. Eventually Gohan is the only one left fighting, he tried to fight Bojack and his gang, however Bojack is so powerful that Gohan is almost killed. Even though Mr. Satan tries to flee the island, he is sent by the audience to fight the aliens, and accidentally helps Gohan out of a tight spot, but Bojack fired a ki blast causing Mr. Satan fell to the ground (comically the ground he fell on had his shape when he touched the ground). Bojack proceeded he squeeze Gohan to death, also saying that he wanted to thank Goku for freeing them and that killing Gohan would give him the message while Goku is angry of what is happening to his son (even asking King Kai if there was something to do, to which he only replies by shaking his head) he screamed in pain only to show his teamates out cold, after all seems lost, Goku breaks the rules and uses Instant Transmission for a very short moment to free Gohan from Bojack's grasp. After this, he talks with his son and then goes right back to the Other World. Goku's words of encouragement give Gohan the power he needs to stand up to Bojack and his men. Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes his power. Bojack commanded Bujin and Bido to use their psychic threads to hold him in place only to find out that it he was unaffected. Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack's desperate and Zangya is frozen in fear of Gohan's unleashed power. As Gohan charges at them, Bojack kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bojack's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster attack and Gohan prepares his Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together, creating a blinding light through the street. In the blinding light, Gohan and Bojack went headfirst into each other, and Gohan punched Bojack clean through his stomach, killing him. Gohan, Trunks, and Krillin are seen at the hospital healing from their injuries, the news says that it was Mr. Satan that saved the Earth (Krillin and Oolong also made fun of Mr. Satan about how he gets credit for saving the world, while they are at the hospital, and said other things about him in general). The movie ends with Piccolo and Vegeta are seen on top of the roof in isolation. Continuity This movie takes place after Cell is defeated, either between episodes 192 and 193 or between episodes 194 and 200. The reason why Future Trunks is back is mentioned by Bulma, who states that he came back to inform them that he had defeated the Androids (and Cell) in his timeline. This fits with Trunks' actions in the manga and episode that show his return to his timeline. It may also be referrenced by Krillin during the Super Buu Saga, when the characters sit atop Kami's Lookout playing cards. The only inconsistency, if even a minor one, is the presence of Trunks's sword, which was chipped and subsequently broken during the Android Saga. It is entirely possible that his sword was repaired in the relatively large amount of time that could have gone by. Some people think that it takes place in an episode gap before Trunks goes back to the future; as Future Trunks' hair is long instead of short (unlike the last episode he appears in the series when he is about to go back in time). It is possible that Trunks spent a year or so in his timeline helping to rebuild society and then returned to the normal DBZ timeline, which would explain his hair being longer, but this is unknown. Releases FUNimation remade this movie and released it along with Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! on Febuary 10, 2009. FUNimation released this movie again along with The Return of Cooler, Super Android 13!, and Dragon Ball Z: Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan on December 6, 2011. However, these are the same discs as on the double (triple for Broly - The Legendary Super Saiyan) features. Cast Characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan Villains *Bojack *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu Other *Chi-Chi *Bulma *Baby Trunks *Master Roshi *Chiaotzu *Oolong *Puar *Mr. Satan *King Kai Minor *X.S. Cash *Doskoi *Monty *Udo *Sky Dragon *Man-Wolf Battles *Gohan vs. Udo *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Tien *Piccolo vs. Krillin *Dosukoi vs. Sky Dragon *Krillin vs. Zangya *Future Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) vs. Kogu (Base/Full Power) *Gohan vs. Bujin *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack *Tien vs. Bujin *Yamcha vs. Bido & Zangya *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Zangya, Bido & Bujin *Piccolo vs. Bojack *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack, Bujin & Bido *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Base/Full Power) *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Zangya, Bujin and Bojack (Full Power) *Gohan (Super Saiyan) vs. Bojack (Full Power), Bujin, Zangya, & Bido *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Bujin & Bido *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) vs. Bojack (Full Power) Trivia *On the poster for the movie it shows Goku using the Kamehameha, but he doesn't use it at all in the movie. *During the early parts of the tournament, Sky Dragon can be seen. This character comes from the Dragon Ball filler episode "Goku vs. Sky Dragon", making him a rare example of a filler character from Dragon Ball appearing in Dragon Ball Z. Similarly, a fighter similar to Man-Wolf is also seen fighting in the tournament. *During the early portion of the movie, at the first part of the tournament, a person in the stands can be seen wearing a shirt that says "The Super Saiyan" on it. *The way that Master Roshi identified females in this movie parodied the Terminator. Text is also clearly visible in his glasses. *The cards in the Other World Goku had Emperor Pilaf, Mai, and Shu on them. Along with a brief Frieza Saga flashback Bulma has, this is one of their only two appearances in Dragon Ball Z. *Gohan wears the same outfit Goku wore rather than what Piccolo wore and he sports a slightly shorter haircut than in the Cell Games with the back being trimmed. *Similar to the movie Super Android 13!, this is one of the few movies to have a swear uttered by one of the characters retained in the English version (Future Trunks exclaims "What the hell are you?!" when encountering Kogu). Gallery Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films